The New Prophacy Book 1
by warandpeace96
Summary: Whe three teens figure out that there best friend is a halfblood just like in the books they read and figure out they are halfblood as well they are forced to travel to Camp Halfblood to train there new abililities and hope that they don't die on the way


river: soooooo this is our FIRST EVER story...

snake: oh yea boo yeah XD

river: soooo i just wanted to say that neither me or snake own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

snake: butttt rick roirdon if ya'll wanna give it to us for free we will be extreamly exciteddd XD

river: this is our first story

snake: ya'll already said than. what she means to say is please be merciful...*caugh-caugh-i only have fanfic expirence-caugh-caugh*

both:so enjoy.

Jades POV

Me, James, Alex, and Peddler were walking down the street on our way home from school. Today was the second to last day of school and It was spirit week. Today had been dress your best day. All of the girls had taken this day extreamly siriously. The entire second half of the day had been a seventh grade formal. All of the girls. accept Alex had dressed like they were going to there high school prom. Alex was just wearing a nice pair of jeans and a press T- shirt. James and Peddler were wearing sports jackets, ties, dress shirts, and slacks. Them looking nice though, was nice. Only lasted about two periods though, then the shirts were half buttond, tries were loose and their hair was messed up. James, Alex, and Peddler, all lived in my mom's foster home. James and Alex were twins, and Peddler, well he's just there. All of us were talking about the seventh grade formal. Me and James had gone together (We've been dating since Valentines Day) and Peddler and Alex had gone as _just _friends. I was wearing a cranberry red dress with a black iris clip in myu hair. James was also wearing red and black. He had a black sports coat and pants, with a red dress shirt and black tie. His shirt was half undone and untucked and his sports coat was off and draped around my shouldures. (I was cold) hHis hand was in mine. Alex and Peddler were a different story. Alex was next to me. and peddler was next to James. Both Me and James knew they like eachother but niether of them would admit it. We were used to seeing them glance ateachother when they _thought _we weren't looking. Ok so I'll tell you a little bit about all of us. We live in L.A. and well I'm the daughter of a god. And not a god as in the god capital G o d. I mean god as in Hermes or goddess as in Aphrodite. And thats who my parent is: Hermes. Alex has an obsession. There are these books about gods and goddesses called The Percy Jackson and The Olympians. She thinks that it's all fiction but ther'e not. About seven years ago I met Percy Annabeth and Grover on their way to Hades's relm. I had already known that my godly parent was Hermes. Me and Alex have benn fallowing their story.

We were all walking to our house when Alex started freaking out.

"H-H-He." said Alex "G-G-G-Grov-Grover!"

Me and James looked at the front steps of our house and both Peddler's and James's mouths slid open. I just smiled at him and waved. He waved back. I pointed at Alex (who was still freaking out), James and Peddler with an odd expression on my face. He nodded. Had he brought Nico?

FLASH BACK (3 YEARS AGO)

I was sitting in my kitchen munching on chocolate chip cookies, waiting for The Twins and Peddler to get back from chourus. I heard the door bell ring and I got up to answer the door. Opening the door, I saw his taned olive face and dark shagy black hair. I hadn't seen Nico in almost four years, but we had kept i touch. He had told me what I had already known most of the time though. Him being a son of Hades.

"Jade" He said giving me hug. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit. I'm here on camp buisness though."

"No" I said "I can't leave them, not yet. I'm not ready."

"Jade you might have to. Tjings aren't really good with the gods right now, we might need you there."

"But Nico," I said "They need me here more. Ok? So there probably just mortals, but mortals need people to love too, They need people they know they can put their trust in."

Nico smiled at me and nodded "Jade make sure they can put their trust in you. But I'm just saying, watch out for those monsters."

He tossed me a knife in it's sheath. I pulled off the cover. The blade was black, I slid it back into it's case smileing.

"Celestial_"

"__Bronze" He continued "But it's speacial because it has a part of my father's helm made into it. The only people that can see it are the maker, the owner, and the people the owner tells or shows it to willingly."

" Thanks Nico. I'll be care full, promise."

Nico nodded and started to turn around to leave.

"Uh, yeah befor I forget You know how the Percy Jackson series are true?"

I nodded

"Well make sure your the only one that does"

I nodded again and nico left.

END OF FLASH BACK

I'd know Nico for years, And I even still had the knife he had given me. Just then I saw Grover's expression turn from odd to a hand on my shouldure. Reaching for the inside of my black boot, I pulled out my knife. I quickly spun around on my heels and pointed the blade at the person. Three people all atleast a foot taller than I was. They were wearing long black coats and hats that coverd their faces. Slashing with the knife, I heard the middle one laugh.

"Deffinitly a girl"

Wait that laugh sounded familiar, too familiar. I put my knife away, and with a quick swat a swatted off their hats.

The first thing I saw was long blonde hair tumbling down the middle figure's back, and an olive coplexion of the on on the right. Then the bright green eyes to the one on the left.

"Nico!" I yelled seeing Grover grinning out of the corner of my eye. "OMG I have'nt seen all of you in years." I said as I through my arms around Nico.

"Who knew she gad a thing for Death Boy?" I heard Annabeth say as she and Percy took off their coats revealing orange camp halfblood T-shirts and jean shorts.

I heard a fake cough from behind me, and rememderd how much I had to explain. Crap I thought, Were thirteen now and the gods _have_ to acknolege our existence now. I let go of Nico and turnde to my boy frien and two best friends.

"Hey guys," I said "Let go inside and have a snack, we can all have a snack"

"The only person who said anything was Grover. "Do you have any tin cans?" Then we all went inside.

It was about four hours later and I was sitting on the couch with James. My head was on his shouldure and he was playing with my long stawberry blonde curls.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out.

"For what?" He said sitting up so I was leaning on his chest.

"For not tellig you that the demigod stuff was real and stuff.

"Jade." He said as we both sat up to look at eachother. "I love you and I understand why you couldn't tell us. But we're all demigods, and I apreaciate how you put yourself in danger to stay here with us. But siriously, your an idiot for it."

He put his arms around me pulling me into a hug

"I LOVE YOU" he whisperd into my ear. "And I always will." He pulled away from the hug.

"Jade your beautiful, funny, a little crazy, and in my eyes your perfect." He kissed me on the nose and hugged me again. As we sat there I forget everything, except his dark blue eyes. I forgot that tomarrow we were leaving for camp and that a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, a son of Hades, and a satar were in our spare bed rooms. All I could remember was him, James and his beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
